Lalaluu ♪JOYFUL
is a song that appears in the second vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Sing hikari wa negai to Song yunitto de habataiteru Naite waratte hashitte koko made kita yo Koronda ato wa hekonde mata tachiagaru Pa~tto ne toki wa sugite iku kedo Mune no oku ni wa min'na ga itsumo iru nda Kimi ni utau yo ♪oyful rururira (rararu) Egao harebare ganbare aratana tobira akeyou Hana ni narou yo peaceful rururira (rararu) Kotae nado nai ashita ni kibō ippai sakasete miyou Sing hikari wa negai to Song yunitto de habataiteru Sing tsutaetai tsunagetai Song kokoro kara kokoro e to Tabun dareka no tame ni to ugoita koto mo Mawari mawatte watashi ga sasaerareteru Gyu~tto ne tsunaida te wa hanasanai Onaji sora mite narande arukitai kara Kimi ni utau yo ♪oyful rururira (rararu) Kimochi barebare funbare naita ato ni wa waraou Niji ni narou yo peaceful rururira (rararu) Ame mo agatte kirakira niji no kakehashi mirai e todoke Sing hikari wa negai to Song yunitto de habataiteru Sing tsutaetai tsunagetai Song kokoro kara kokoro e to Yatto ne kidzuita koto aru nda Mune de kagayaku takara wa eien nanda ne Kimi ni utau yo ♪oyful rururira (rararu) Egao harebare ganbare aratana tobira akeyou Hana ni narou yo peaceful rururira (rararu) Kotae nado nai ashita ni kibō ippai sakasete miyou Sing hikari wa negai to Song yunitto de habataiteru Sing tsutaetai tsunagetai Song kokoro kara kokoro e to |-|Kanji= Sing希望(ヒカリ)は　音楽(ネガイ)と Songユニットで羽ばたいてる 泣いて笑って走って　ここまで来たよ 転んだ後は凹んで　また立ち上がる パ〜っとね　時は過ぎて行くけど 胸の奥には　みんながいつもいるんだ キミに歌うよ ♪oyful ルルリラ(ララル) 笑顔晴れ晴れ　顔晴(ガンバ)れ　新たな扉開けよう 花になろうよ peacefulルルリラ(ララル) 答えなどない明日に　希望いっぱい咲かせてみよう Sing希望(ヒカリ)は　音楽(ネガイ)と Songユニットで羽ばたいてる Sing伝えたい　つなげたい Songココロからココロヘと 多分誰かのためにと　動いたことも 周り回ってわたしが　支えられてる ギュ〜っとね　つないだ手は離さない 同じ空見て　並んで歩きたいから キミに歌うよ ♪oyful ルルリラ(ララル) 気持ちバレバレ　踏ん張れ　泣いた後には笑おう 虹になろうよ peaceful ルルリラ(ララル) 雨も上がってきらきら　虹の架け橋未来へ届け Sing希望(ヒカリ)は　音楽(ネガイ)と Songユニットで羽ばたいてる Sing伝えたい　つなげたい Songココロからココロヘと やっとね　気づいたことあるんだ 胸で輝く　宝は永遠なんだね キミに歌うよ ♪oyful ルルリラ(ララル) 笑顔晴れ晴れ　顔晴(ガンバ)れ　新たな扉開けよう 花になろうよ peacefulルルリラ(ララル) 答えなどない明日に　希望いっぱい咲かせてみよう Sing希望(ヒカリ)は　音楽(ネガイ)と Songユニットで羽ばたいてる Sing伝えたい　つなげたい Songココロからココロヘと |-| English= Sing This group will take flight Song Using the light of this wish My crying will turn into laughter as I run Even if I become overwhelmed and fall over I will stand back up Pa~tto I know that within everyone's hearts Time will always be surpassed When you sing ♪oyful lululila (lalalu) A new door will open and beyond it there will be bright smiles Let's turn into peaceful flowers lululila (lalalu) For the answers and hopes of tomorrow are in full bloom Sing This group will take flight Song Using the light of this wish Sing Our bonds will reach out Song From heart to heart Perhaps this has worked for someone else Even when I get turned around my friends will support me Tigh~tly hold onto my hand so we are not separated Because I want to walk side by side looking up at the same sky When you sing ♪oyful lululila (lalalu) Your feelings will stand firm, your crying will turn into laughter Let's become a peaceful rainbow lululila (lalalu) A sparkling rainbow bridge will form due to the increasing rain Sing This group will take flight Song Using the light of this wish Sing Our bonds will reach out Song From heart to heart I have finally realized The treasure that is in our hearts will shine for eternity When you sing ♪oyful lululila (lalalu) A new door will open and beyond it there will be bright smiles Let's turn into peaceful flowers lululila (lalalu) For the answers and hopes of tomorrow are in full bloom Sing This group will take flight Song Using the light of this wish Sing Our bonds will reach out Song From heart to heart Audio Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs